Bloody Valentine
by Honto.Kawaii.Neko-chan
Summary: A vampire hunting for its prey. Will he find one before day starts again, or will another foodless night pass by? Axel/Demyx


**Ok, here it is – My Vampire Axel/demyx fic!  
HAPPY VALENTINE YOU ALL!! -eventhough I hate valentine :innocent:-**

**I got the idea thanks to an art of a my friend Xalogel (Go visit his profile!) also known as LouisDelacroix on deviantart.**

**I hope you enjoy it!  
Disc: Me no own...**

**My biggest sources of inspiration:**

**Drawing of my friend**

**Negative – Lost Soul (I advise you to listen to it once, before, while or after reading this fic nn)**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rain continued to fall as a dark figure made his way through the streets. The city where darkness loomed around every corner. He didn't mind the rain. It seemed to fit the dark aura surrounding him perfectly. The black coat he wore reaching down to his ankles, flowing behind him everytime he turned another corner.

He knew these streets like the inside of his pocket. The soft sounds of his boots echoing in the deserted area as he made his way through the maze of alleyways. It had been a dissapointing week. He hadn't been able to find a single soul.

He sighed as he ran a hand through his wet hair. Wandering through the same abandoned streets night after night was taking its toll. He closed his eyes, leaning against one of the many dark walls surrounding him. Why was it so hard to find anything? He knew that people rather stayed in than going out, especially at nights – but never had he been unable to find anyone for nights in a row.

In one swift motion he jumped, landing soundlesly on one of the many roofs. The view from up high wasn't much better. The city seemed to glow a faint red, but he knew that was only thanks to the rain – reflecting the lights. Jumping from roof to roof, he made his way to the center of the city. The rain being the curtain that hid him from sight.

He knew that he was risking his life. Simply being spotted could be his downfall. Eventhough not many people believed the rumors, there were enough guards to protect the wealthier part of the city. He scoffed lightly, when below him an guard passed. He jumped to the next roof, landing in another alley. He had to be really carefull.

After the second guard had passed, he slipped out of the alley as casually as he could. With his hands in his pockets and his head bent down he slowly made his way through the area. He made sure that his cape shadowed the most part of his face. No one ever showed their faces anymore, too afraid of being remembered by the wrong person.

Why didn't he just walk through the alleys? Because he simply couldn't. Everyone hiding in an alley would be suspicious, a danger for the people. He had seen it often enough, how a fellow member had been captured and killed. Those screams still haunted him, every corner he turned – hoping to finish whatever he had to and get out of there before he would meet the same fate.

He hated the life he lived, but he had no choise either. He noticed he was nearing the center more and more, the sounds of the night life entering his hearing. He was really risking his life, but not finding another prey would be his downfall all the same. It was death or starvation. Easy choise, no?

He was brought out of his musings when someone roughly walked into him, knocking them both on the ground and against a wall. Had it been those outer streets, he would have easily killed the guy. Those thoughts were easily forgotten as he saw the guy who had knocked them to the floor. The guy – or rather teenager – was rubbing his head, eyes closed in slight pain while trying to stand up.

The boy, having remembered knocking someone down, inmediatly helped him up, stuttering words of appologies along the way. "...and I didn't mean to knock you over. I was just being in a hurry, because if I don't get home soon my mother will punish me for being late and I'm really sorry..." How the boy could keep on talking without taking a single breath amazed him to no end.

"Kid." He dropped his gloved hand on top of the dirty blond haired boy. Inmediatly the flow of words stopped as the boy looked up with bright blue eyes. Never had he seen such a blue before and he almost felt himself drowing in those different shades of blue. "It's ok." He ruffled the boys hair, turning around to resume his search.

A hand grabbing his arm stopped him. He turned half, glancing at the boy from underneath his cape. "What's your name?" It was a simple question, but he was almost unable to understand the meaning as he had locked his gaze with those blue eyes again. "Axel..." He pulled his arm back, walking away again.

"Mine's Demyx!" The teenager caught up with him, walking next to Axel. He noticed that the boy had to jog to keep up with Axel's long strides. Sometimes, being tall had it's benefits. He glanced at the kid – Demyx, was it? – in amusement. "Didn't you mother ever tell you not to trust strangers?"

That seemed to silence Demyx for a moment, as his face contorted in a scowl. "My mother doesn't care what happens, as long as I do what she says." Axel caught the hatefull undertone in Demyc's voice as he said that. "Don't you care what happens to you?" Axel didn't know why he was being so nice to the kid, but something about him just sparked his interests.

Demyx simply shrugged it off. "What about you? If you had some bad intentions, wouldn't you have done something already? I mean, you could have easily taken me down, dragged me in an alley or something else. If you really.."

"You talk too much...kid." Axel smirked at the small pout Demyx wore after that remark. "Yeah...well..you just talk too little!" While saying that, Demyx had jumped in front of Axel, poking his chest harmlessly. Apparently, the boy disliked to be commented. Axel grabbed the finger that was still pushing his chest.

He bent down slightly, just enough for the slight light to shine into his eyes and make his smirk visible. "You don't know who I am, nor do you know how much I normally talk." He smirked again, knowing Demyx had finally realised his true nature, reading the boy's expression like an open book.

Demyx barely heard the words that left Axel's lips as he stared into those firy green eyes, that were blazing into his with a red glow. Eventhough only half of Axel's face was visible, he could easily figure out who – or rather what – he was facing. "Y...you're a...a..." He wasn't able to utter the word that was rapidly echoing inside of his head.

"Vampire. Now, what ware you going to do? Scream? Run?" Axel brought his face closer to Demyx, enjoying the shudders of fear that went through the boys body. Slowly he trailed the boys cheekbone with a gloved finger, ending at the chin and pushing Demyx's face up a little.

Fear was shown in his eyes. "What will you do?" Axel whispered softly, having leaned down to whisper in the kid's ear. He slowly pulled Demyx inside a dark alley, making no sounds as darkness began to surround them. Demyx was unable to break his trance. He felt, more than he heard the words Axel had whispered, feeling those lips move against his ear.

He shuddered again, feeling the walls cold and smooth surface against his back. Axel had brought his cape down, Demyx faintly seeing the vampire's looks. Firy eyes were observing him amused, his face outlined by crimson looking hair. If it hadn't been wet, and not surrounded by darkness, it would have been as firy red as the glow in his eyes.

Triangle marks adorned Axel's cheeks, right underneath his eyes. Axel just watched as Demyx seemed to observe him just as he had been doing with Demyx. He smirked a little wider, noticing how Demyx's gaze seemed to be transfixed by his fangs. "Like what you see?"

His voice had been soft, but it scared Demyx out of his trance effectively. He tried to stutter some form of reply, but it seemed as he forgot how to speak. Was this how every victim felt, before they were sucked dry? Demyx stared into Axel's eyes, but he couldn't bring himself to push Axel away and run.

Axel placed a – now ungloved - hand on Demyx's cheek, slightly rubbing the wetness of the rain away. The warmth of Axel's hand suprised Demyx. Somehow, he had expected the hand to be cold. Axel let out a small laugh at Demyx's expression. It was a mix of fear and suprise. It really amused Axel to no end.

"You shouldn't be afraid. It won't solve anything ya know?" He leaned down more, pressing Demyx more against the cold wall. Demyx gasped lightly as he felt Axel's hand trail down his side. Axel had to admit, never had he been this unwilling to kill his prey. Somehow, he just couldn't bring himself to just bite the kid and be over with it.

He leaned down more, his lips hovering close to Demyx's as he kept staring in those fearing blue eyes. "What are you doing to me?" He whispered, his breath running across Demyx's lips. Demyx was unable to do anything else but stare in Axel's eyes. He felt Axel's breath, so close. He was caught off guard as his lips were captured by Axel's.

He stiffened, eyes wide open – looking at Axel's closed ones. A second later, Axel had leaned back once more, supporting the same smirk on his face. He trailed Demyx's cheekbone with his finger, following the same trail the raindrops were. He kept staring in Demyx's eyes, looking how the boy attempted to understand Axel's previous action. His eyes lowered to gaze at the boy's slightly opened mouth.

He leaned down again, making sure to keep his gaze locked with Demyx's while he whispered against the boys lips. "What makes you so special?" He pushed against Demyx again, knowing the effect it would have on the boy. And Demyx stiffened, just like Axel knew would happen.

Not removing the eyecontact, nor the lipcontact – he muttered against Demyx. "Relax.." He softly bit down on Demyx's lip with his fang. Demyx gasped as he felt the sharp teeth on his lip and Axel inmediatly took advantage of the action, closing his eyes again.

Demyx did nothing to stop Axel, nothing to make this _torture?_ end. He moaned as he felt Axel's tongue explore every place inside his mouth. He couldn't remember closing his eyes, nor wrapping his hands in Axel's hair, but he had.

Axel smirked in the kiss as he felt himself being pulled closer, hearing Demyx moan softly into the kiss. He didn't expect Demyx to respond to him this quickly, but he didn't complain. He just continued his ministrations, tongue batteling for victory, while hands trailing for property.

Demyx felt himself melt. He knew he shouldn't want this, but the firy touches made him long for more. He almost whined when he felt Axel pull back, only to move to his neck. And that was were Demyx froze. His neck...vampire...blood... If he didn't do something he would end up as food! But.. he just couldn't bring himself to fight against Axel.

Axel chuckled and Demyx felt how the laughs vibrated through his whole being, feeling every curve of Axel's body pressed against his own. "You shouldn't worry." Axel kept his voice a low whisper, placing small kisses along Demyx's collarbone. "It's not like you could fight me anyways..."

Demyx felt Axel's mouth twitch in another amused smirk. He knew Axel was right. Even if he had wanted to fight Axel, he simply couldn't. In a battle for life, a human would always lose. "Why are you doing this?" Demyx didn't know how he had managed to talk, but he was glad his voice didn't falter.

Axel pulled back, staring in those fear filled eyes. Why was he doing this? He should be hunting, not waisting his time. "I don't know." Axel watched as those eyes went from fear to suprise. He slowly trailed a lock of Demyx's hair around his finger, water sliding down.

Demyx kept silent as Axel continued to stare. It wasn't a predatory stare, but Demyx felt like a prey all the same. Now his eyes had adjusted to the dark, he could easily see the different shades of green in Axel's eyes. His lips collided with Axel's once again.

Axel's eyes widened. Demyx had pulled him down, capturing Axel in a kiss by suprise. But it didn't scare him off, instead he pushed harder against Demyx, making the boy gasp and moan. He didn't like to be submissive and soon had Demyx cornered, extracting more low moans along the way.

Demyx didn't know why he had pulled Axel down, he only knew that he longed for more. This stranger, this _vampire_... He no longer cared. Barely a second after catching Axel off guard, the vampire took over – having Demyx cornered against a wall and inside of his mouth.

A shiver ran along his spine, feeling pointy fangs scraping over his lip in a simply tease. He felt curiousity take over and slowly, almost afraid, he pulled away from Axel. Slowly he raised his hand, not noticing Axel's questioning glance.

He placed his hand against the vampires cheek, his thumb rubbing on Axel's slightly parted lips. He didn't notice it when Axel smirked, as he touched the pointy fang that was visible. "You like it?" He pulled his hand back as if being bitten, but a hand grabbing his wrist prevented him from pulling away any further.

Axel turned Demyx's wrist upwards, softly kissing it and scrapping his fangs against the wet skin. He heard Demyx gasp lightly and knew the boy was more excited than scared. Demyx was too trusting for his own good, and he would soon learn that. There was no more time left for games.

He leaned towards Demyx's neck again, whispering against the boys skin. "Relax.. it won't take long.." Demyx stopped breathing as he felt sharp teeth puncture his skin and whimpered softly. Whoever thought that a vampire's bite didn't hurt had surely never been bitten before.

Axel's hand was cupping the other side of Demyx's face, thumb rubbing the boy;s cheek as if to calm him. He felt Axel's burning lips against his skin, the hot tongue slowly trailling where he had been bitten. And before Demyx realised it, he had been let go – Axel's eyes staring straight in his.

He could only stare as Axel licked his lips, raising his hand to the place where he could still feel the fire burning. "Why did you stop?" he could barely hear his own whisper, but Axel heard it all too well. Demyx never knew a vampire to be gentle, having been told thousands of cruel stories.

"Because..I'm not like them." Axel kissed Demyx once more, allowing the boy to relax as he slowly coaxed Demyx into opening his mouth one last time. Demyx did nothing to resist as he allowed Axel to explore him again. He could still taste his own blood, a sweet bitterness mixed with Axel's own unique flavor.

He didn't open his eyes as Axel broke away, feeling a pair of lips on his forehead. "Thank you..." A soft whisper and Axel was gone, leaving Demyx behind. He sank down against the wall, facing the sky as rain continued to fall down. It was as if Axel had never been there, _didn't excist._

And Axel turned away, pulling the cape back over his head and the gloves on his hands. Not looking back, he jumped away. Back to the outer parts of the city. Back to where he would be safe. Already could the first fragments of a new day be seen.

Soundlessly making his way back to where it all began. He looked behind, looking at the still glowing part of the city. Then, he was gone. Following the darkness as it went, following those who had fallen and leaving behind those who had lived. The life of a vampire..

**...  
And the more we grow  
the less we know  
until the time  
we lose it all  
...**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_edit: THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL!!! THANKS TO ALL THOSE PEOPLE WHO COULDN'T STOP ASKING ME FOR ONE XD_**

**At first, I really wanted to let one of them (or even both) die. I greatly dislike valentine, so yeah... But.. I just couldn't. I wanted to write something like this...and it wouldn't fit in anymore. I like Demyx and Axel alot myself, so that's not the reason! Honestly! **

**If you don't like the small lyrics, than just read over it – I;ve put them in mainly because that song is just wonderfull!**

**__**

**Anywayz, let me know if you liked it. It was really hard to write, but I wanted it to be perfect. There are not much vampire fics about Axel en Demyx –haven't seen any..- so yea**

**R&R please!**

**Neko-chan**


End file.
